Test Your luck
by Flautasareamazing
Summary: Rosemarie Miller has never been normal, and has been dragged into being an Avenger. She hates not knowing things that involve her, and SHEILD is definetly hiding something from her. She'll just have to test her luck until she knows her limits.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Miller, this is the SHEILD base. These are your teammates: Tony Stark, the Iron Man, Steve Rogers, Captain America, Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, and Thor." Agent Fury introduced me to the mismatched team that I had been dragged into. After the whole introduction, I decided to go find the gym. Thank goodness that there actually was one.

The gym was bright, and I was momentarily blinded as I stepped in. I wrapped my hands and walked over to the punching bag. Falling into an unrelenting rhythmic assault on it, I barely heard the door open and closed as Steve stepped into the room. I barely paused, just nodded a greeting and continued to punch my anger away. Having discovered that punching things would no further alleviate my anger, I stepped back, took a deep breath, and walked to the bench where my gym bag was sitting. I unwrapped my hands and sat down, cradling my head in my hands and sighing softly. I was severely pissed at SHEILD, and had no problem admitting it. The entire organization reeked of the secrets we all knew they kept. My main problem was that I had been forced onto the team against my will. All my life, I had wanted to be normal. I was slightly stronger than most people, but that wasn't even the real reason that I was always made fun of as a kid. I was a mutant, and I had several scars that related to accidents when my powers got out of control to prove it. I could control the elements and often shot bouts of fire from my palms when I was angry, thus resulting in burn scars from preventing the fire from hitting someone when they made me mad.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" I looked up and saw Steve looking at me, concern etched onto his face.

"Yeah, although if Agent Fury has managed not to make me mad enough to set him on fire, it'll be a miracle." He looked confused, so I explained, "I'm not lie you or Thor or Stark or Dr. Banner. I was born having the ability to control the elements. When I get angry, I tend to shoot fire from the palms of my hands. As a kid, I got a lot of burn scars from preventing people that made fun of me from getting burned when they made me mad." He nodded slightly, though he certainly still looked confused to me. I politely said goodbye and left to find the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, I found the lab and was shocked to say the least at what I saw when I came in. Tony had poked Dr. Banner in the back with a shock-wand. I couldn't help myself; he was intentionally agitating Dr. Banner just because he knew that he could piss him off easily.

"Hey, why did you do that? You think that it's okay to poke him in the back with a shock-wand just to see what his reaction is? People like you make me sick. Just because someone is different doesn't mean that you have to be rude to them!" By the end of my rant, my hands were shooting small flickers of fire, effectively showcasing my anger. I struggled with my flaring temper, although Tony probably deserved to get set on fire. He looked at me like I had grown another head for telling him off.

"Someone's got a temper problem, and what's up with the fire shooting out of your hands."  
"I'm attempting to make sure that nobody in this room gets set on fire, although you would probably deserve it." He crossed his arms and glared at me. Booming laughter came from the corner of the lab where Thor had previously been standing. He walked to where the rest of us were standing, "You humans are so petty," He glanced at me, "And small, too!"

"You listen here, Mister holier than thou, you're starting to get on my bad side, and people on my bad side get a) zapped, b) a personal earthquake, or c) set on fire. You are the closest to being on my bad side as anyone has gotten in three years." He irritated me, and I barely knew him. It's not my fault that I was small, not even really all that small, I was 5'4", and he was huge. He wasn't even from this planet, what right does he have to compare us to them?


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I FORGOT TO POST MY DISCLAIMERS IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS:**

**I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS, MARVEL DOES, WHICH MEANS THAT DISNEY OWNS AVENGERS BECAUSE THEY OWN MARVEL. ALL I OWN IS THIS RAMBLY AND CRAPPY DISCLAIMERS FOR THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!  
ALSO, THANK YOU TO MY TWO REVIEWERS: BABYDAKE93 AND TINKER178, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! PLUS, I NEED FEED BACK, 'CUZ I THINK THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE TOO SHORT AND RUSHED, AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

Steve walked into the lab just in time to hear the end of my rant. "What happened?"

"Idiot over there poked Dr. Banner with a shock-wand, so I yelled at him. Then, E.T. over there called me small and I threated to zap him."

"Hey, I wouldn't have agreed to be here if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"I was only telling the truth-"

"I feel threatened!"

It was too much everyone was talking at once and everyone was shouting and the room was starting to spin. Black spots began to cloud my vision as I fell, _awww, not again._

**THIRD PERSON POV!**

Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Thor all turned as Rose hit the floor with a loud, THUMP! Steve was the first to react, scooping her up and asking if anyone knew where her room was. She probably would have been a little bit creeped out if she hadn't been unconscious at the time. No one knew, so they called in Coulson and Steve carried her all the way to her room, which, again, would have creeped her out, had she not been unconscious. She had been out for about three hour s before she finally woke up.

**ROSE POV!**

_How did I get back to my room? The last thing I remember was being in the lab when everyone argued and I passed out._

"How did I get here?" I was told of how I had passed out (though I already knew that) and was told that I had been carried to my room by Steve.

"You did what!" I yelled, completely shocked and slightly creeped out. He raised his eyebrow, as though carrying a complete stranger to their room when they passed out was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Yep, I told him that it was weird, but he didn't listen to me and carried you all the way back here." Stark, the one person that I willed the most not to be here, but, since he was here, why not mess with him a little bit. I sat up, crossing my arms and tilting my head slightly, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your tone, Mr. Stark?" as his expression became confused, then frustrated, then irritated, I couldn't help the smirk that crept on to my face.

"No, I am not jealous. I currently have a girlfriend, and her name is-"

"Her name is Pepper, I know. She's my cousin." He seemed confused that Pepper had, obviously, not told him about me. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Everyone else, however, looked just as confused as Tony.

"Why didn't she ever talk about you?"

"I was in the army, and I guess she didn't want to get too attached to me in case I got blown up. She got really mad when I enlisted though. Said that it was suicide, but if other people were giving their lives for their country, what right did I have to do anything less? So I enlisted and she started acting like I didn't exist."


	4. Chapter 4

GUYS, THIS IS JUST A NOTE, NOT A CHAPTER. IM A TERRIBLE PERSON, I KNOW. IM POSTING THIS TO LET YOU KNOW THAT IM RESTARTING THIS HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE IN THE NEXT HOUR OR SO. SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING LIKE THIS.


End file.
